Por ella
by L-Kenobi
Summary: "No he podido dejar de pensar en esos hermosos ojos grises" reto del foro: "Diente de León" para Rabe Finger


**_Este reto participa en el foro Diente de León, regalo para Rabe Finger ^_^ _**

**_Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la escritora Suzanne Collins :)_**

* * *

Los hermosos ojos grises me persiguen en mis sueños, no he podido dejar de pensar en ellos desde hace tres días, cuando conocí a Katniss Snow Everdeen, pero por lo que mi mentor y amigo, Haymitch me dijo, ella prefiere que se le diga simplemente Katniss Everdeen.

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

Fue hace una semana cuando logramos infiltrarnos en el Capitolio pero antes de poder tomar el poder, hubo una gran explosión en donde murieron cientos de niños, adultos y médicos del distrito trece entre ellos mi único familiar con vida, mi hermano Ryan.

Solo me quedaba él, ya que después de ganar los juegos del hambre, Snow mando a matar a mi familia en varios "accidentes" cuando no quise convertirme en un "sex symbol" e incluso se cobró una vida más, la de Delly mi prometida. Me había enamorado de Delly desde que tenía los diez años, antes de salir cosechado yo le había pedido que nos casáramos para mi familia era un buen trato ya que ella era de buena familia como nosotros, pero Snow termino arrebatándomela.

Pero todo esto de la guerra inicio cuando se declaró que todos los vencedores teníamos que regresar a la arena para conmemorar al tercer vasallaje de los veinticinco, en algunos distritos no había vencedoras o vencedores por lo que se eligió a una persona que tuviera la edad de los dieciocho a veinte años. Las cosas comenzaron terriblemente mal, nos pusieron a prueba con tantas cosas que había minutos en los que me decía que ya no aguantaba más que quería morirme en esos momentos, pero Delly me esperaba en casa.

Un plan.

Un plan de Beetee, vencedor del distrito tres, dio el inicio a la guerra al armar un cable que con la tormenta mandaría explotar a toda la arena en donde la mayoría de los vencedores fuimos salvados y otros fueron llevados al Capitolio en donde los torturaron por información que inclusive diría que no tenían. La noche en que me entere de que Delly había muerto fue cuando mi hermano me dijo que después de los juegos, habían mandado a todos a sus casas y que después de un par de horas se escuchaba el tren marcharse y fue cuando la primera bomba cayó sobre la casa de Delly.

Son cosas que ya no me gustan recordar el pasado es pasado y ya no hay nada que hacer por ello, le debo a Delly ganar esta guerra porque de su familia solo su pequeño hermano sobrevivió.

Por la noche me pongo a pensar en todas las cosas buenas que me habían sucedido en el distrito doce mi hogar que hoy en día solo había pura ceniza y cadáveres por doquier. El juicio contra el presidente Snow se dará dentro del día de mañana, la presidenta Coin hoy por la noche elegirá a alguien para que sea una flecha quien lo maté. A mi simplemente ya no me importaba nada, ya que no habrá familiares que me esperen en el distrito doce cuando todo esto de la guerra termine, solo tengo a mis amigos los vencedores pero ellos, seguramente quieren plantearse una vida, un ejemplo de ellos es Finnick quien se ha casado con Annie, Johanna quien durante su estancia en el trece inicio su relación con Gale, un muy buen amigo de mi hermano. Y a mí, nadie me espera.

Camino por los pasillos, hasta que encuentro la última puerta.

-Lárgate -Fue la primera palabra que escuche de aquella hermosa chica de ojos grises.

-¿Quién eres? -Había preguntado yo.

-Nadie que te importe, Peeta Mellark -Había dicho ella con desprecio-, ¿Ahora vienes a matarme? Tal como mataste a todos aquellos niños -Me había dejado sin palabras, completamente, no sabía que responderle.

-Ella es la nieta de Snow –Me comento Haymitch al día siguiente, cuando uno de los guardias que la custodiaban se dieron cuenta que la puerta estaba abierta.

-Yo no sabía –Hable sinceramente, el hecho de que me ocultaran que la nieta de Snow estaba aquí, hace que una furia se desate dentro de mí.

Siempre había pensado que eso de que Snow tuviera una nieta me pareció una tontería ya que nadie sabía quién era ella, nunca la habían visto en alguna fiesta, no sabían que características tenia, nada, por lo cual pensé que sería una estrategia de Snow.

-¿Y porque no puedo verla? –pedí.

-Coin ordeno que nadie entrara a verla –Haymitch dijo, mientras llenaba un vaso de licor.

-Deja de beber y ponme atención. Quiero verla.

-¿Por qué la insistencia?

-¿Tiene que haber una razón para que pueda verla?

-¿Lo hay? –Dice enarcando una ceja y tirando una carcajada.

Salgo de inmediato de ahí, cuando cierro la puerta me encuentro con Johanna quien al parecer ha escuchado toda mi conversación con Haymitch.

-Vengo de ver a esa descerebrada.

-¿Por qué la llamaste así?

-¿No puedo?

¿Acaso cada vez que pregunte algo, todos me responderán con otra pregunta? Me cruzo de brazos, y Johanna sonríe.

Faltan dos días para que Snow sea sentenciado, Johanna me espera en el rincón opuesto en donde esta Katniss, con una sonrisa, me gusto la forma en el que su cabello volvió a la realidad.

-Aun no me has dicho porque me ayudas –Le comento.

-No es necesario.

Nos quedamos parados de la nada. Ella me susurra que ira a distraerlos que justamente así le había hecho en la tarde para poder conversar con la nieta de Snow. La veo charlar con el guardia, ambos intercambian un par de miradas y Johanna finalmente me hace una seña con el dedo mientras se aleja con el guardia, babeando por ella.

Giro la manilla de la puerta y entro silenciosamente, inmediatamente la localizo, esta acurrucada en la cama con el edredón encima de ella y al instante me entra el pánico y si trata de suicidarse. Arrebato el edredón de su cuerpo y veo su rostro rojo de la furia.

-¡¿TU QUE RAYOS ESTAS HACIENDO AQUÍ?! –Me grita y al instante, le pongo la mano en la boca, ella forcejea por quitarme la mano pero yo no cedo.

-Guarda silencio –Le ruego.

Los pasos que se escuchaban en el pasillo desaparecen unos segundos después, cuando estoy por retirar mi mano, siento la mordida de ella en mis manos, la miro con furia puesto que no me esperaba esto.

-Te hice una pregunta –Dice con furia destellando en sus ojos.

-Quería verte –respondo.

-¿Por qué? ¿Para qué? ¿Por qué quieres ver a la nieta del asesino de tu familia? –Ella se cruza de brazos pero no quita su mirada de mi.

-Tú no eres como ellos –Afirmo y al instante me arrepiento de habérselo dicho.

-No me conoces –Se aleja de mí.

-Pero tu mirada lo dice todo.

-Vete.

-No.

-Vete o gritare –Doy unos pasos hacia ella, pero ella sigue alejándose de mí, por alguna razón me duele su rechazo. Y eso, que es la segunda vez que la veo, pero siento latir mi corazón, tal como mi respiración se acelera.

-Quiero que platiquemos.

No le quito la mirada de encima, tal como ella no lo ha hecho durante todo este tiempo, al final ella deja caer sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo y asiente lentamente.

-¿Qué edad tienes? –Le pregunto, tras varios minutos de silencio,

-Cumpliré dieciocho, dentro de unas semanas. Tú cumplirás, diecinueve, ¿No?

-Sí, siempre pensé que Snow no tenía ninguna nieta, con eso de que nadie te conoce y no había fotos tuyas en la casa.

-Soy la vergüenza del viejo –Su comentario me hace reír un poco cuando se refiere a "viejo"-, nunca le agrado que mi papá fuera de una familia no muy rica.

-Prejuicioso.

-Tal como decidió que seguir con lo de los Juegos del Hambre, para seguir mandando a todos.

La noche anterior tuvimos un gran acercamiento, me comento muchas cosas que nunca pensó que ella diría, ella misma me lo confeso me hablo sobre los recuerdos que tenia de su padre pero que murieron por un accidente de coche, hasta los quince años en los que ella descubrió la verdad de todo lo que había pasado.

Sentí mucha lastima por ella, ella que nunca ha salido al aire, muy apenas Snow la dejaba salir al patio de su casa, pero siempre estuvo protegida por su nana, quien la cuido tanto tiempo y le mostro que a pesar de todo lo que había en el Capitolio, había distritos muy hermosos, tal como el distrito cuatro, que ella me confió que le gustaría conocer.

Y por alguna razón, me encantaría conocerlo con ella, cuando fui en el Tour de la Victoria, simplemente di mi discurso, y tomamos el siguiente tren al distrito tres, y cuando yo hable sobre el bosque que había en el distrito doce, inmediatamente me dijo que también deseaba conocerlo.

Lo que me gustó mucho de Katniss, fue el hecho de que ella me contara cosas de su vida, porque a veces las personas en las que les confiamos cosas, terminan dándonos la espalda.

._._._._._._._._._.

La reunión es a las ocho de la noche y todos los vencedores nos reunimos. Annie y Finnick no se sueltan de las manos, Haymitch esta sobrio, Johanna conversa con Beetee, y yo simplemente pienso en Katniss y que está noche le contaré más sobre mi vida.

-Buenas noches -Nos saluda la presidenta Coin.

-Buenas noches -respondemos todos al unísono.

-Todos ustedes -nos señala-, ya saben para que estamos reunidos aquí.

Asentimos.

-¿Ya elegiste? -Pregunta Haymitch.

-Conversé con algunos de mis soldados y todos acordamos a que será Katniss Snow Everdeen.

._._._._._._.

Mis palabras no funcionaron para nada, les hable y les dije que ella no podía ser, ella no puede matar a su abuelo. Odio a Snow con todas las fuerzas, pero el odio no nos llevara a ninguna parte. ¿Cómo se lo diré?

._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Hoy la puerta no está custodiada por nadie, lo que se me hace un poco extraño, ¿no tendrían miedo de que en algún momento Katniss se escape?, pero mejor ya que no necesitare distraer a nadie. La habitación esta oscura como las anteriores ocasiones. Lo que escucho son sollozos.

-Katniss... -susurro.

Cuando sus ojos se encuentran con los míos en ellos hay lágrimas que hacen que me parta el alma.

Porque hoy me di cuenta que ella me interesa y mucho, que me encantaría poder tener una vida con ella, porque ella ha sufrido como yo y juntos podríamos crear una hermosa historia.

Con la confianza que me inspiró ayer, me acerco a ella y la acuno en mis brazos, beso sus cabellos y le susurro que todo irá bien.

-Mañana... -dice con un hilo de voz.

-Tranquila... -Susurro.

-Mañana todo acabará, será el fin a toda esta guerra -Ella se aferra a mi camisa y yo la aprieto más a mí.

-Las cosas mejoraran con el tiempo.

Ella se aparta de mí y ya extraño su cercanía, me mira con sus hermosos ojos grises y poco a poco nuestros rostros se acercan y nuestros labios se unen.

Al principio solo es un roce de labios, pero poco a poco el beso se vuelve un poco más profundo. Jamás había sentido esta calidez que me inspira besar a Katniss. Siento la necesidad de no querer separarme de ella, hasta que la necesidad del aire es necesaria.

-Todo estará bien -beso de nuevo sus labios-, ¿confías en mí?

Ella asiente, me abraza al igual que yo. Pero no me armo de valor para decirle que ella será la que deberá matar a su abuelo.

-Todo estará bien -Repito, antes de volver a besarla nuevamente.

Porqué el día de mañana en que todo esto acabe, lucharé, lucharé por ella. Tenga que pasar, lo que tenga que pasar, ella es mi esperanza a que yo saque todo el odio que acumule contra las personas del Capitolio. Ella no es como ellos.

* * *

_**Rabe Finger, aquí está tu reto, después de tantoooooooooooo tiempo! Jejejejeje Espero que te guste lo hice con mucho cariño. **_

_**¿Alguien más lo leerá? ¿Pueden decirme que piensan? :)**_

_**¡Saludos!**_


End file.
